Advances in electronics have resulted in the miniaturization of medical devices such that medical devices which previously required large stationary equipment can now be worn about the person, who can be monitored or receive treatment while pursuing normal daily tasks.
One area of such advances has been in the treatment of diabetes. An estimated twenty-six million people in the United States, or about 8% of the population, have diabetes. This percentage is expected to increase in the near-term as the population ages. Wearable glucose monitors and insulin pumps have been developed which allow persons under treatment for diabetes to be monitored and receive insulin while carrying on their day-to-day tasks.
Unfortunately, advances in insulin delivery to improve treatment can also create new problems when the user enters a restricted mode to program the insulin delivery, such as basal or bolus infusions. One problem arises when a user becomes overly familiar with the programming procedure and resorts to a series of memorized keystrokes: the user presses keys without monitoring the visual display of the insulin pump to confirm that they are programming the insulin pump as they desire. Such behavior can arise when the user is shy about displaying the insulin pump in public where it can draw attention. Another problem arises when inadvertent contact with the insulin pump controls results in unintended delivery, suspension, or resumption of insulin administration. Yet another problem arises when a user attempts to program the insulin pump from memory, even though the visual display is inoperable and no longer displays user input parameters.
It would be desirable to have a personal medical device and method of use with restricted mode challenge that would overcome the above disadvantages.